


It Seems You're The Only One

by AnnieMantic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Speed Dating, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMantic/pseuds/AnnieMantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to kill Alex; he didn’t know what she’d been smoking when she’d said to him the previous night that she’d ‘accidentally’ signed him and his brother Himuro up for a speed-dating night, but he was going to stop her. </p>
<p>Maybe with force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seems You're The Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt from the lovely [Wingroad](http://wingroad.tumblr.com/); go show her some love!
> 
> This was fun. Thanks for reading!

Kagami wasn’t one to drum his fingers on the edges of tables, but god _damn_ all he needed was a guitar and bassist to inject a little life into the bar and get the place jumping. He was going to _kill_ Alex; he didn’t know what she’d been smoking when she’d said to him the previous night that she’d ‘accidentally’ signed him and his brother Himuro up for a _speed-dating_ night, but he was going to stop her. Maybe with force. Lord knows she could give a punch as well as she could take one, so maybe he could do with thinking out his revenge with a little more care. 

Propping his chin in his palm, his face the picture of disinterest, Kagami managed to spot his brother on the other side of the room, laughing heartily at some joke that the girl sitting across from him had just told. She was pretty cute actually, her cheeks flushing under the compliment Himuro was giving her, his hand lighting over her own. _Smooth motherfucker,_ Kagami thought venomously, sipping his beer with equal parts envy and boredom. 

When they’d turned up (Himuro smartly dressed to impress in a well-fitted shirt and pressed dress-pants, and Kagami somehow convinced to wear his least ripped jeans and a clean black tee-shirt), they had been told by a slightly peeved looking host that they were a couple girls short, so there might be a couple rounds where they’d be on their own, but that was okay, right? _I’ll get you a couple free beers, buddy,_ he’d said, smirking at Kagami and elbowing him in the side none too gently, his dark blue eyes taking in Kagami’s appearance and seeming to decide then and there that the night would be a bust for the red-head. 

_Well, screw him,_ Kagami thought as he happily finished his free beer and signalled at the host (whom he’d found out was named Aomine through listening carefully and _not_ eavesdropping, thank you very much) for another. _I hate this kind of shit, anyway. I don’t need speed-dating to find a chick, or guy, or whatever._ Aomine stomped over, face like a storm cloud and placed the beer none too gently in front of Kagami, clipboard held tightly to his chest, his face mirroring what Kagami felt was on his own; that he’d rather be anywhere but where he was. 

“Cheers, boss,” Kagami said slyly, saluting Aomine with one hand and taking a sip of his new beer with the other. Aomine huffed, grumbled something less than polite and then blew the whistle around his neck, signifying that the current round was over. 

“Okay, ladies to the left! Gents, stay where you are,” he shouted over the murmuring crowd, people swapping numbers and eye-fucking each other left, right and centre. There was a dull rumble of chairs being drawn back, people scampering to their next table, a chorus of _Hey there! My name’s such and such, and you are?_ before Aomine blew his whistle again. 

Kagami was alone again. He couldn’t really bring himself to care about it; he knew that he’d probably put the least amount of effort into the event than anyone else in the room. It wasn’t because he hated people; it was that he found the whole thing embarrassing. He didn’t _think_ he was difficult to get along with; he had plenty of friends and acquaintances, but the idea of forcing romance made his throat close up and his voice come out in a stutter. He’d already sat with two ladies this evening, and while neither of them went particularly _badly,_ he knew that the two of them would have had a much better time with someone else. 

Sighing, Kagami drank as he fished his phone out of his pocket to check the time... and promptly choked when a voice across from him said, “You don’t really want to be here, do you?”

Hacking loudly and feeling his face heat up with embarrassment (good thing he was wearing a black tee-shirt, otherwise it would’ve been very obvious that he was now wearing half of his beer); Kagami looked over at the person sat across from him. 

It was a young man, probably within the same age range of Kagami himself, with a sweet face and big blue eyes. His head was cocked slightly to the left as he watched Kagami attempt to get his breathing under control, and while he wasn’t smiling, Kagami could _feel_ the amusement radiating off him as easily as heat was felt from a fire. 

“Holy fu-,” Kagami started, before clearing his throat and starting again, “- I mean, how long have you been sat there?”

“Since Aomine-kun blew the whistle,” his companion replied easily, lacing his fingers together and propping his chin over their backs, staring at Kagami through blue bangs. He was _cute,_ Kagami thought to himself, and turned so he was sat at the table, smiling slightly. 

“I take it you’re the other guy who’s without a ‘date,’ then?” Kagami asked. 

“No, actually. I’m running the event with Aomine-kun. I gave you your name badge when you came in, Kagami-kun. Do you not remember?” There was more of that palpable amusement, the stranger’s lips turning up ever so slightly. 

“Huh. I actually don’t.” Chuckling good-naturedly, he stuck his hand out across the table. “You seem to know my name. Can I ask yours?”

“Of course.” The boy gave his hand without hesitation, his long, pale fingers cocooned by Kagami’s own tanned ones. “My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Kagami-kun.”

“The same to you, Kuroko,” Kagami answered, holding the other’s hand slightly longer than propriety would normally allow. Maybe this evening wouldn’t be _total_ bust after all.

:::

“So lemme get this straight; you came over and started talking to me because you felt _sorry_ for me?” Kagami said incredulously, gestured wildly with the beer bottle in his hand. Kuroko watched quietly, his eyes following the bottle as he took a mouthful of water from his glass; he’d told Kagami, with a hint of sadness that he wasn’t allowed to drink on the job. 

“It was obvious that Kagami-kun was avoiding everyone; I didn’t want his night be wasted,” Kuroko replied demurely, fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt. “If you paid for it, you should get _some_ company for the evening.”

“And you think you fit the bill, eh Kuroko?” Kagami shot back, crossing his arms on the table and leaning forward, noting smugly how Kuroko’s eyes traced over his shoulders.

“Perhaps,” the blue-eyed boy in question said quietly, looking down at the table, his cheeks turning a fetching shade of pink. 

“Perhaps indeed.” Pitching his voice an octave lower, Kagami watched as Kuroko’s breath hitched, his eyes flicking up to touch at Kagami’s red ones before looking away, as light and fleeting as a deer in headlights. Hiding his grin behind his beer-bottle, Kagami probed at his companion; he found out that Kuroko was twenty-one years old (like him,) attended the nearby university (also like him) and was studying to become a teacher, and had played in his high-school basketball team. 

“You’re kidding! You played basketball?! Did you ever get to nationals?” Kagami exclaimed, colour riding high on his cheeks. Kuroko nodded, showing the most enthusiasm Kagami had seen out of him the whole evening; he seemed to come _alive,_ eyes sparkling as he leant across the table.

“We did. Aomine-kun and I ended up at the same high-school, so we joined the team together.” Kuroko paused. “We used to play in middle-school as well, but I left. Aomine had to convince me to come back.”

“Why was that?” Kagami asked, but as Kuroko opened his mouth to answer, he was cut off by a shrill whistle. Both boys looked up, almost as if they’d forgotten that they were at an organised event. 

“Okay lovers, you know the drill!” Aomine shouted, his voice beginning to crack from overuse, the enthusiastic tone he’d been using now flattening to a bored drone as the night began to get later. Kuroko looked back at Kagami almost guiltily. 

“I should probably get back to work,” he said quietly, pushing his chair back and making to stand up, before stopping. He bit his lip and looked at Kagami. “Maybe I could tell you another time?”

Kagami felt his stomach flip. It had been a _long_ time since that happened. 

“I’d like that, Kuroko,” he answered shyly, feeling all of 14-years old. He held his hand out for Kuroko, and the boy took it without hesitating. Before Kagami could let go, Kuroko flipped his palm over, pulled a marker from his shirt pocket, and neatly printed his number across the creases of Kagami’s hand. 

“Give me a call,” he almost whispered, cheeks flushing darkly. Kagami opened his mouth to say of _course_ he would, when he was tugged forward. His eyes widened as he felt a soft kiss placed against his cheek, the sweet, almost vanilla scent of Kuroko’s shampoo invading his nose. “I’ll be waiting,” Kuroko breathed against his ear before releasing him and seeming to fucking _melt_ into the crowd of people who were moving to their next table. Kagami gaped, blinking the boy’s presence out of his eyes before he fell back into his seat, dumbstruck. 

Himuro slid into the seat across from him, grinning from ear to ear, at least five napkins clutched in his fist; phone numbers, hearts, and manner of other things could be seen decorating each one. 

“I don’t know about you, brother, but I think we should buy Alex a _seriously_ good gift on the way home,” Himuro sighed happily, reaching across the table to steal Kagami’s beer. He looked over at his brother, eyebrows furrowing in concern at the lack of response. “Hey, Taiga? Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure!” Kagami spluttered, closing his hand into a fist, hiding Kuroko’s precious phone-number from any wandering eyes that might see it. “Yeah, we should get her something. As thanks, I mean.” He smiled softly as he saw a small blue-haired person materialise next to Aomine on the other side of the room, his cheeks still pink. He was determinedly avoiding looking over at Kagami’s table. 

“Did you have a successful night?” Himuro asked, smirking as he fanned himself with his napkins. Kagami snorted before nodding. 

“Yeah. I think it’s going to be very successful.”


End file.
